This study is designed to replicate similar research completed by Als. Behavioral observations that catalogue specific reaction patterns before, during and after caregiving procedures will be documented. Based on these observations individual care plans will be implemented during hospitalization. Medical and developmental outcome will be followed for two years post-discharge to determine if the care plans had a positive impact on the experimental compared to the control group.